En busca del ser
by x.Euthirus.x
Summary: Despertando en una época que no es la suya, en medio de una batalla que no entiende, Elsa deberá descubrir que pasó con su pasado para poder hacer frente a su presente, además de su más grande miedo, ella misma. AU.


Lo primero que noté al entrar en la habitación fue el frío, aun estando volando miles de kilómetros por encima de la superficie, la temperatura era anormalmente fría, como si estuviéramos en medio del invierno en el polo norte, podía ver el vaho de mi respiración y sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a perder calor corporal, todo el metal de las paredes, el piso e incluso el techo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, lo suficiente como para hacer mis pasos resbaladizos.

El lugar era grande, fácilmente se podría guardar un lote entero de armas secretas aquí, estaba casi seguro de que esta era la habitación correcta, solo tenía que encontrar los contenedores, abrir uno y tendría pruebas suficientes para poder reclamarle a Fury. No podía imaginar que clase de arma necesitaría mantenerse constantemente en una temperatura como esta, incluso con mi alta resistencia, el frio estaba logrando hacer que pensara dos veces antes de decidirme a adentrarme a conseguir mis pruebas para poder irme lo más pronto posible.

Parecía que esta parte de la nave era muy poco frecuentada, la iluminación era muy pobre, o quizá la instalación quedo obsoleta ante este frío, de todas formas, no se podía encender la luz porque los interruptores estaban congelados. La única fuente de luz se podía distinguir al fondo de la habitación, y no parecía provenir de alguna fuente eléctrica _"Lo más seguro es que sea la fuente de poder de las armas"_ pensé. Con nueva determinación me dirigí hacía la luz, entre más me acercaba, más bajaba la temperatura y más hielo se podía ver alrededor del cuarto, no podían haber pasado más de cinco minutos, pero yo sentía que mi estadía en ese congelado lugar había sido de horas, mi camino hacia el fondo de la habitación se sintió como un lento suplicio.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, una puerta metálica se interponía en mi camino, tenía una ventana circular, a través de la cual no se podía distinguir nada, ya que como todo lo demás en este lugar olvidado por dios, estaba congelado. Con un suspiro de desesperación me dispuse a tratar de abrir la puerta manualmente, después de unas cuantas patadas y otras cuantas embestidas pude derribar la puerta, sobre la cual caí debido a la inercia de mi cuerpo. Cuando me levante y por fin pude ver que era lo que se escondía detrás de este pequeño impedimento quede atónito. Lo que encontré detrás de la puerta definitivamente no eran armas, al menos ningún arma tendría la apariencia de una niña. Si el día de ayer me hubieran dicho que encontraría a una niña en un estado parecido al que yo estuve por casi setenta años en una nave de SHIELD, me hubiera reído, hoy sin embargo no paraba de pensar en todas las implicaciones que esto podía tener. Esta niña no podía pasar de quince años, su cabello era un rubio casi albino, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve, y sus ropajes parecían salidos de una época muy distante.

Estaba sepultada en un sarcófago de hielo, por donde lo viera, parecía que estaba dormida, o en el peor de los casos, muerta. Me tranquilicé un poco al notar una pantalla que parecía estar capturando sus signos vitales, por lo que este sarcófago resguardándola tenía que ser algo reciente, ya que de otra forma no habrían podido tener acceso a su cuerpo. En la pantalla con sus signos vitales también se podía ver un nombre clave _"NOA-181815ISP"_ ¿Qué significaba? No tenía ni idea. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar con ese nombre es que no sabían el nombre de la pequeña, por lo que le habían asignado uno en clave.

El hielo rodeándola era tan duro que casi parecía una pared, además de eso, este hielo era la fuente de luz que se podía ver desde la entrada de la habitación. Traté de romperlo varias veces, pero no importó cuan fuertes fueran mis golpes, el hielo ni siquiera se quebró un poco. Frustrado, decidí dejarlo por el momento, no iba a conseguir nada quedándome más tiempo en este lugar, en vez de encontrar las respuestas que había venido buscando, ahora tenía muchas más preguntas y reclamos. Podía esperar hasta encarar a Fury, por el momento tenía que apresurarme a encontrar mi primer objetivo, las armas. Sin voltear a ver de nuevo a la pobre muchacha encerrada en el hielo, me apresuré a salir de la habitación.

Si me hubiera quedado un poco más, tal vez hubiera visto como el hielo se empezaba a agrietar.

* * *

Desde que vi Frozen II el año pasado ando fascinado con Elsa, disfrute bastante la pelicula y desde entonces he estado leyendo varios fanfics de este fandom. Esta historia, al menos la premisa de Elsa en la época de los Avengers, esta inspirada en la historia del autor Owl Writer: "The Ice Sorceress Awakens", la cual desafortunadamente no se actualiza desde el 2016.

Es un capitulo pequeño porque solo es algo asi como una introducción, los siguientes serán más largos. Esto es lo único que tengo por el momento, además de saber cual es la dirección que tendrá la historia, por lo que me tardaré algo en volver a actualizar, quisiera tener al menos cinco capítulos ya terminados para poder llevar un ritmo de actualizaciones constante. Además de que es mi primera vez escribiendo, por lo que cualquier crítica consturctiva es bienvenida.

Me gustaría subir esta historia también en ingles, para que me sirva como ejercicio de practica y tambien para poder llegar a más gente jejeje. No se que piensen de eso, de todas formas eso es una idea para futuro, primero me gustaria ver que tan bien recibida es esta idea que anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Es una nota algo larga pero ojalá también la lean jajaja.

Me despido por el momento.

Euthirus.


End file.
